


Love Will Win

by Jena_Hermite



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_Hermite/pseuds/Jena_Hermite
Summary: 一些短篇。偶尔更新。
Relationships: Yu Kanda/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

［神亚］真爱至上

*阳台play综合玩法  
*现代AU下的年龄操作  
*慢车+小破车 博君一饱

是谁说东方人含蓄内敛中和守成的。  
亚连被压在阳台的玻璃门上时不合时宜的想到。  
说出来，这个人是谁，特工先生保准一枪轰掉他——渣儿都不剩的。

“豆、芽菜，”身侧的人狠撞了两下，稳稳喘息声，潮湿的气喷上恋人敏感的耳侧，不意外身下那潮热的内部蜷缩的挤了上来，调笑的威胁到，“给我——专、心、点儿。”

豆芽菜啊啊嗯嗯地不甚清醒的晃着头，手指似无力似竭力的拽住横在双掌间的锁链，伴随发出一阵与他声音截然相反的清脆的响声，被这方寸内肉体撞击、情爱呻吟和热蝉鸣响的混合音效彻底掩盖。

事情的起源大概要从几个月前说起。

亚连在那次的反恐行动中受了伤，他为此休假长达半年，顺带因不听上令停职反省，拼死拼活地交了将近三万字的检讨报告。当然，他那位今年刚刚合法的小男友同样没给他好脸色；他小心赔笑脸说“Love will Win”只换来对方不冷不热的态度——这时候的俩人尚在蜜月期内，而不用说，这个蜜月也理所应当的也在养伤和拌嘴中度过。

本心上讲，亚连·沃克肯找一位年下男友，亦是一件不可思议之事。尤其是当这位准丈夫是他若干年前的当事人。

正因为这层关系，他俩的好事没少收到刁难，来自他供职的FBI反恐部的调查，来自对方所在CIA的摸底：不过所幸好事多磨，多磨仍成好事。

亚连在行动中受伤并不少见，这次联合行动为掩护当事人同样做出了应激的保护动作，受了伤——神田优多年前得益于这个怀抱走出阴影，如今看着恋人、看着伴侣在重症监护室住了小半月，太过了解受害人的哭诉依赖心理，不想后半生心惊胆战——直到亚连伤几近痊愈，才想好如何沟通解决当下面临的若干问题。

想着如何沟通，依靠语言达成彼此两节，对神田优来说，绝对是万中无一的艰难选择。

于是，完全可以预见的，谈着谈着两个人就滚到了床上；准确说是滚了一圈现在滚到了阳台。

沃克特工平常得体的西服皱成一团随意丢在地上，乱七八糟的痕迹显而易见，若让亚连看见又会朝神田吼你去给我烫衣服，然而如今，他只能接近失神地呓语，教钉进身体里的那根教训的神智全无。

“嗯嗯……神……烫啊……”  
“烫什么——”

神田优让他无意识的绞紧吸得魂都要没了，闷哼着不甘心的射了，趁着豆芽菜高潮后的服务拿鼻尖唇瓣去蹭他敏感的发根和肩颈，柔情蜜意地将凌乱的白衬衣扯得更大，留恋地顶弄几下退出来，手指摸索探进那个微微敞着好像合不上的洞里，把惹人兴起的白色液体剐蹭出来。

他射进去的东西混合着亚连内腔漫开的肠液，或许还有套子和润滑剂的剩余，一同流到他掌心里——这位素来被说成沉默寡言高冷如斯的东方人，沿洞口捏上亚连挺翘的臀瓣，将那混合体一丝不落地抹在了恋人狼狈的臀缝和会阴——拜他所赐，第一精英哀叫着软踏踏的前头往外渗了少许清液出来，显然对这高潮并不耐受。

神田优低下身去和他接吻，亚连绑在嘴上的绸带七扭八歪的，约莫是他的领结领带一类的每日必备，两个人隔着这层湿乎乎的窄带子交换了一个更加湿漉漉的吻，神田没去动他眼睛上覆盖的黑色缎带，他甚至亲到一半停下来去观察豆芽菜略脆弱以及索吻的神情，而后才把自己的双唇当做一道封赏奖励给久旱逢霖的亚连·沃克。

他们这次称不上有惊无险的行动中，沃克与当事人一同被劫持，并度过了接下去暗无天日的72小时。

神田优探出舌尖轻轻舔舐几下亚连的眼皮，跟随几枚意涵安抚的吻。略显不安的浅发青年于是安定下来，讨好一般去吻恋人的下巴，落下几枚吻，无力的吮吸，侍弄对方因吞咽而滑动的喉结。  
神田探到他身后去解手铐和链条，抽开绸带的活扣，在这看似完事的时候与他交换了一个不含情欲的温暖的吻。

他甚至在沃克耳边威胁：“没有下次了，你给我小心点儿豆芽菜！”  
“是亚连……”手腕和肩膀微微酸痛的年长者轻环上伴侣的肩背，把玩着对方柔软的长发，缓声做出承诺。他的声音满含春情的沙哑，内心满是饕足，像是被彻底浇灌，或者让爱意充盈。

——这一场激烈的情事对两人来讲名为破冰，亦为疗伤。  
——俗话说得好，没有什么是一场炮解决不了的；如果有，就多来几次。

已经来了好几次的神田臂弯里还搭着沃克的右腿，因这姿势亚连着实变得有些吃力，他绷紧的大腿内侧很快蹭上来灼热的硬块。他没有推拒，甚至腰部用力去追那个能给他带来极致欢愉的物件，然而神田优这次并未令他如愿。

神田咽下紊乱的呼吸，随手扯过一块布给他擦了擦，亚连心想那一定是新换的窗帘，这下神田要洗的东西又添了一件，为他拢了拢衣襟，手掌粘到他腿上一样揉完大腿揉小腿，脱掉了他绑在膝盖下方的袜带和莫名其妙一直留到最后的绑腿枪套；他那身高级西服已经破的连修的可能性都没有了。

他嘱咐亚连坐在原地等他回来，起身去给他倒水。

于是，难得听话的亚连动了动倚靠在一旁的玻璃门上，明明看不到仍似模似样地注视着恋人离开。  
这时候窗外蝉鸣和邻居路过的声音都格外清晰的撞击他的耳鼓，提醒他方才的放纵行径。温暖乃至燥热的阳光照在身上，与冰凉的玻璃形成鲜明的对比，仿佛他俩抱在一起时的触感——这让亚连不由从内里生出一股禁忌的甘美，每一帧回想都令他热血沸腾。

他痴迷地抚摸覆在他眼上的黑缎，似乎能触摸到神田亲吻时冷热交缠的吻。他这样微微笑着，毫无掩饰，自满自娱。

神田优很快回来了。  
他一进门就看见了豆芽菜自顾自笑容满面，不由得轻声啧啧。亚连转过来，满脸的乖宝宝式的亲爱的我们鸣金收兵了吗。

神田的确是去端水的。他注视着蒙着眼布毫不知情的亚连，抿了一口杯子里的水，而后俯下身将口中的水用一种喝一口撒半身的方式渡了过去。被玩到口渴的浅发恋人很是配合，热情地追到他嘴里去抢水，他纠缠着神田的唇舌，甚至去咬对方柔软的唇尖，双臂直搭在恋人的肩窝处，享受他揉捏腰臀的服务。

手指揉捏那处勉强合上的幽径，滴滴答答的液体意犹未尽地涎下来，路过他白嫩的大腿内侧漫上神田流畅的肌肉线条。下巴、锁骨和双乳继而感觉到难言的刺痛的欢歌，目不能视和白日宣淫加重了这呛辣的交缠，几乎登时让他叫出了声。

然而被恋人在情事上如此捉弄毕竟一向不是沃克特工的风格，他忍着嗓子的嘶哑，在神田耳边挑逗：“再来一发吗，honey bunch？”

“你确定你能坚持下来？”神田声音不显，脸上冻成大冰坨，他最见不得年长三四五六年的亚连“sugar-honey-sweetie”的叫他——这又不是六年前了——手却毫不客气的耍开流氓。

他的理论一向是不用跟意识不清自投罗网的豆芽菜客气。

“当然！”

对自己体力一贯信心十足的沃克不知为何有些心虚，探手顺恋人嫩滑的身体往下摸，说不出的对这身丝绸一样的皮肤爱不释手，死不悔改的强调。

“LOVE WILL WIN！”

于是神田极其配合的归剑入鞘，咬着豆芽的泣音重复道：  
“Love always win.”


	2. 二律背反

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴力流血与黑化预警。狱车小心侧翻。

监狱岛每来一次新人，都是岛上兀鹫群的一次盛宴，刚分来的倒霉狱警和那些此生再无机会踏上大陆的新囚，都会被这暗无天日的闭塞浪潮席卷而下，瓜食殆尽。

牵连入狱的神田优也并不例外。

这位干净冷淡的年轻人踏上这座孤岛的第一天，就收到了狱友如狼似虎的夹道欢迎。那些窥伺的下流目光令人极其不快，他的愤怒除徒然激发对方征服的快感以外全无用处，他们似乎将他当成好欺负的软柿子：拍死几只嗡嗡不休的苍蝇才暂时消停。  
原本戾气甚重的前军官不可自拔地沉进暴力宣泄之中，几乎全然忘却入狱的打算。

不过，他原本的打算此时此刻正伏在他身下，被强烈的快感和不可避免的激痛所折磨，仍死咬双唇，不肯发出任何求饶的音调，或是喘息。深色的制服遭花洒的冷水浇透，贴合纤瘦绷紧的曲线，显出苍白而诡异的色情。他的裤管挂在一条腿的膝窝，欲掉不掉，因为沉重的水分更像捆住他的藤条，令这人无法抗拒分毫。  
神田摩挲按压青年敏感的后腰，撅高的臀让出他深陷的腰窝，积出一小片水洼。花洒的水淋在他腰背，在浅洼里溅出一两朵水花，稀释掉顺臀缝倒流至此的血迹，撞碎他两人间仅存的一丝旖旎。

“舒服吗，亲爱的、典狱长大人！”  
他这么说着，一下一下愈发用力地挺进典狱长身体里，粗暴践踏着湿漉漉的穴口。

白发青年呜呜晃动似哀鸣似欢愉，神田的手包住他胡乱挣扎的手背，把他像一只撕裂的蝴蝶标本拼凑的钉在墙上，无法动弹。陷于情事的身体习惯性回应契合的另一半，瘫软地绞紧每一次进攻。可神田的声音冷酷至极，全然不是以前透着淡淡凉意的沁人心脾，而像如今击在他身上淋在他发间的倾盆冷水，浇灭亚连内心暗火丛生的余烬。  
身为狱警的自尊约束着令他不至悲惨的呻吟出声，不断流下的水替他掩盖，炽热的眼泪夺眶而出，酸胀之下只好闭紧双目，仿佛努力遮挡某种不可克制的破碎。

“有、有本事……嗯！”

他的犟嘴教神田顶散，溢出这场交锋的第一声回馈。上腹撕裂的痛感扯紧他的牙根，不肯示弱便变本加厉折磨自己，垂在下方的性器因骤然的疼痛萎了下来，活像对这场粗暴情欲的对抗。  
“艸，你给我轻点！！”  
沃克忍无可忍，抬起头朝身后猛撞去。前军官身手矫健，巧妙闪避顺势抬高亚连上半身，将人摁进怀里，单手抄起他因潮气而打滑的双腿，狠狠朝豆芽菜内里最惹人怜爱的一点撞去。神田粗重的呼吸声中带着明显欢快的笑音，对沃克的叫骂甘之如饴。重力的加成让他入得极深，晃动悬空，豆芽不由得依他紧围的臂膀合拢双腿，紧缩的后庭遭敌军粗暴长驱直入，欲拒还迎恋恋不舍，方才软踏踏的性器随着他无声的呻吟并没有硬回来，而是直接软着自顾自淌了白液。

高潮的剧烈快感游走于四肢百骸，击溃了亚连顽固的坚持，瘫软四肢为身后尚做冲刺的神田大开方便之门，感觉那一下比一下的凶狠撞在他心脏上，着实心悸。他的手用力捏住亚连的下颌，强势侵略着，豆芽菜乖乖张开嘴任神田掠夺，手掌攀住他胳膊，像是一心同德的往日时光。

无论怎么说他们还是有一段往日时光的。

他们曾经是羡煞旁人的一对，相对于其它黏黏糊糊的情侣，他们的相处通常充满鸡飞狗跳和打情骂俏，在战场上搭档合作，默契且怡然自得。但他们身处枯燥而封闭的军营大环境，故连感情也仿佛仅是特定时期的点缀，在彼此生命里短暂得微不足道。他们关于彼此身份的界定都有个模糊的概念，或许谁都曾跨过那条线，可抬眼瞧见对方畏葸不前的身影，便默默地撤回了迈出的步伐。  
神田优偶尔兴致所至会拿未来诸事逗弄豆芽菜两句，沃克不愿认输，没心没肺呛声回击，不把自己内心对他的无限期盼当作大事看待，颇有几分天真的君若无情我便休。

于是战争结束，上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。心性单纯的亚连躲进另一个封闭环境，平复炮火硝烟带来的应激创伤。总的来说，他对思想工作还算拿手，曾经暴动的监狱岛很快风平浪静波纹减消：一个月过去了，连岛上最顽固的硬骨头都不得不承认宁惹修罗勿动菩萨，这位时常笑眯眯甚至在监狱里开起了酒吧和告解室的空降兵远非他表现出来的一般和蔼可亲。  
他常挂在口头那句，「我不想的哦」，简直要成为所有人的梦魇。

这样一位典正严明的boss级人物，谁能想象到他如今情状：被入狱不久的新囚堵在公共浴室的花洒前，衣服都没脱净，操得七魄散三魂离，小口挽留着离体的楔子，吐出丝缕红白掺杂的淫花。

神田的手不死心的往前探去，想顺湿得不成样子的下摆空袭敌方营地，双唇吮吸不止，咬出一个个鲜红的草莓仍不罢休，更欲将这草莓吞吃入肚。高潮劲儿过去的亚连双脚踩棉花，温驯的靠在神田怀里，合着眼，按住他不安分的手，也不知道在想什么。他的身体简直要拆裂了，无一处不痛，麻木的混到一起反似不痛不痒。单臂撑住浴室墙壁，关掉了哗哗烦个不停的喷头。  
“怎么了？”  
神田轻吻着他的肩颈，这会儿倒惦记柔情蜜意了，大力揉捏亚连的双臀，将方才射进去的东西挤出来。  
亚连脸上居然微微有所笑意，他抚上神田的上臂和侧颊，轻柔地问到：“玩够了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我问你——”  
亚连·沃克一把揪住他的没被剃掉的头发，扭住胳膊将放松戒备的神田优狠狠掼在地上，居高临下扼紧他喉咙，对昔日恋人窒息的神情很是享受，因而还格外恩赐地俯下身，笑意满满的用沙哑的嗓音撩拨他：“——玩够了没有。”  
他的臀尖在神田下腹情色地滑动磨蹭了几下，线条饱满的峰谷夹住骤然挺立的性征，去揪他比自己不减敏感的乳头，目光上挑，迷离的渴望的望向情欲翻动的神田优。太过熟悉彼此的身体，知道如何共享快乐，有时候同样伴随折磨。沃克啃咬玩弄着神田的耳垂，细小模糊的呻吟确定无疑是让他看得见听得到，却摸不得吃不了。丝丝血腥味从那人身上传来，仿似催情的香，很快火势燎原，直教人恨不得死在他身上。

“608457，你看看你看看，你觉得你这种货色有资格爬上典狱长的床吗？更别提、操我。”

608457，是神田上岛时，这地方赋予他唯一具有意义的代号。而豆芽菜刚才从头到尾都没唤过一次他原本的名字。  
沃克直起腰，神情倨傲而冷漠，眼眸中阴云密布，吐出的话雷似的一道劈在了他心头，直劈得他肝胆剧烈，乃至硬挺的下体也软的一塌糊涂。

“你瞧，你如今连这点小事也办不到了呢，新人君。”  
凝结的水珠顺打绺的浅发坠下，滴在神田胸口，盘桓片刻再度滑落，惹人心头一紧。亚连嘁了声，拽住开关接力颤悠悠站起身来，情欲斑驳的下半身在神田眼前晃过，就被他带来备用的浴巾尽数遮盖。沃克扶着墙单脚站立将猥琐的制服裤子扯掉，真空着下半身，一脚深一脚浅，头也不回地朝浴室门口走去。  
徒留情欲饕足却满心空虚的神田优躺在地上，思考自投罗网的此行价值。

神田优确为亚连·沃克而来。  
最后一战中，神田带着人质在亚连的掩护下突围，等他回援时战斗已结束，沃克的名字亦从军队编制中抹去，终究不知所踪。心神不宁的神田优千方百计得到他的下落，而关押重刑犯的监狱岛在军中亦是有名的怙恶不悛，他无奈出此下策，追随豆芽菜的脚步到了岛上。  
彼时他们或可为上下级，可以是搭档、契合的情人，然而如今只剩狱警和犯人。

“编号608457，禁闭三周，罪名袭警，通令全狱，我要杀鸡儆猴。”  
一身白衣的狱医从门口显出身影，说不清已经在那地方听了多久壁脚，脸上倒是十足泰然自若，他甚至有闲暇嘲讽的扫向面若沉潭的神田优，动作熟练的为豆芽披上外套，轻柔爱护的抱起人，大步流星忿而离去。

监狱中早有传言，新来的典狱长一身铜皮铁骨，软硬不吃，唯一的弱点是同时期来的医疗官，这两人说不得有诡秘关系。那位医疗官比沃克骨头还硬，长得帅归帅，实在令人提不起意淫的兴趣。  
这位狱医神田优其实并不陌生，他是中央庭为挟制他们委派的辅佐官，为人臭的像茅坑里石头，与他十分不投契。在最后一战前他和沃克的确在某些方面有了摩擦冷战，神田凭借天生的直觉敏锐的嗅到豆芽菜态度彻底转变的时机，却因为早早上了岛，没法探听那一个月内发生的辛秘，只能拧紧眉，捶浴室的墙壁花洒出气。

在林克怀中昏昏欲睡的典狱长大人显然没有他前男友那般幸运。浇透的冷水和粗暴的贯穿给了他这副尚在病中的躯壳重重一拳，叫他抬不起眼皮回应一丝一毫。所幸他的高烧还并未升起，人还算清醒，半沉眼睑，听林克老妈子叨咕没完的教训他。  
“为了他连命都不要了?！！你不要就别糟蹋我的药！！”  
他轻柔撕下沃克贴住的制服，向来怕痛的某人只身子弹动一下，麻木着，并没呼痛。而那深色制服外套下，他昔日平整的后背触目惊心的横亘着许多皮开肉绽的鞭痕，收口的边缘因这场“大雨”卷起发白，露出惨红的未愈的新肉。

这是为神田掩护断后的最后一战留下的耻辱标记，从军事法庭到裁判所，流落敌军，最后躲入暗无天日的孤屿。

沃克似乎已经渐渐听不清楚林克的斥骂，他的眼前朦胧模糊，眼眶干涸酸涩。他小声嘟囔着一些零碎的祈告，只言片语，医生仔细听去，也只能分辨出一两个“救我”和断续的“为什么”，隐约又是噩梦前兆。  
哈瓦德克制不去探究他上腹的贯穿刀伤怎么来的，草草收拾好狼狈不堪的上司，握着他发烫的手心情极为复杂。半小时后，他与副狱长通上电话，将沃克的命令简单传达，停顿片刻，在最后如此补充：

“备船，我和沃克要上岸。  
“另，飓风将至，全线封岛。”


End file.
